Bulles de savon
by pookie-pookie
Summary: Série de drabbles sur le thème "Douches et bains", un par personnage, tous genres. Les genres et le personnage annoncés sont ceux du dernier chapitre posté.
1. Chapter 1

Oui je sais, j'ai déjà des trucs en cours que je ferais mieux d'avancer plutôt que d'en publier des nouveaux... MAIS... J'avais VRAIMENT envie d'écrire à propos d'un John sortant de la douche. Après quoi j'ai eu un besoin compulsif d'écrire sur tous les personnages et leur moments "salle-de-bain". Attendez-vous, du coup, à d'autres "chapitres". Et pardonnez les caprices de mon esprit tordu.  
**Disclaimer :** Il n'y a toujours rien d'autre à moi que les mots. Tout le reste appartient au Père, au Fils et au Saint-Esprit. ( J'entends par là à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss.)

* * *

Une douche bien chaude. C'était l'élément de départ indispensable d'une bonne soirée selon John Watson.

L'eau ruisselant du haut de son crâne jusqu'à ses talons, l'enveloppant d'une chaleur rassurante, bouchant de temps à autre ses oreilles, le coupant quelques instants du monde extérieur. Et puis la sensation agréable du gel douche sur sa peau, l'odeur de propre des bulles savonneuses couvrant son corps.

Parfois, quand il n'y faisait pas attention, le médecin restait près d'une heure dans la salle de bain du 221b. Après quoi il ne manquait jamais d'aller droit à la cuisine, emmitouflé dans son peignoir, une serviette négligemment posée sur sa tête.

Il préparait du thé, deux tasses, et rejoignait Sherlock dans le salon. C'était drôle comme après quelques semaines seulement de vie commune, cette routine s'était installée.

Au début, John avait prit l'habitude d'appeler son colocataire à chaque « thé d'après douche » mais, à présent, le détective se précipitait sur le canapé dès lors qu'il entendait le cliquetis caractéristique de la porte de la salle de bain.

Et à chaque fois que John arrivait dans le salon, les tasses de thé fumant dans les mains, tout était en place pour leur petit rituel : leur couverture fétiche, prête à l'emploi, était sagement pliée sur la table basse; des coussins de toutes tailles étaient empilés d'une manière que Sherlock avait un jour qualifiée d'« optimale », et le Sherlock en question était là, affalé juste assez pour que John puisse caler sa tête sur son épaule.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus ( oui ya pas grand chose en même temps.. Je sais.). Que ce soit le cas ou pas je vous invite à me le dire par review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Celui la est venu assez vite (oh mon dieu.). C'est un peu le résultat d'une insomnie, mais j'en suis assez contente. Enjoy :)

* * *

La lumière du petit matin était juste suffisante pour que le détective inspecteur Lestrade n'ait pas besoin d'allumer la lumière dans sa salle de bain.

Comme tous les matins, encore embrumé de sommeil, il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et profita du temps de chauffage de l'eau pour se débarrasser de son pyjama, qu'il envoya négligemment valser vers le bac à linge. De toute façon ce ne serait pas sa femme qui se plaindrait du désordre.

A la pensée de sa femme – non, son _ex_-femme – son regard se tourna naturellement vers son annulaire gauche, où restait la dernière trace de neuf ans de mariage. Un anneau de peau blanche, comme tatoué sur sa main à la teinte caramel.

L'eau était chaude. Il se glissa dans la douche et entreprit de frotter vigoureusement chaque parcelle de son corps, comme si cela pouvait effacer toutes ces années à aimer une femme infidèle. Il savait que c'était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Quand finalement il coupa l'eau, il était couvert de rougeurs. Un jour il finirait par s'esquinter la peau, comme ça.

Après avoir enlevé la couche de buée qui avait envahi le miroir, il entreprit de se raser, jurant à chaque coupure qu'il s'infligeait en voulant aller trop vite pour être débarrassé.

Enfin quand ce fut fait il prit quelques minutes, fixant son reflet, pour se préparer psychologiquement à sa journée. Son bippeur l'avait réveillé assez tôt, sans doute une affaire grave. Il serait obligé d'appeler Sherlock.

Et donc de le gérer, et de le supporter.

Et aussi de gérer et supporter Anderson et Donovan, qui ne manqueraient pas de se plaindre de la présence du détective consultant.

Peut-être alors qu'après sa journée de travail, il s'autoriserait un détour par la pâtisserie en bas de sa rue, pour se récompenser d'avoir évité un deuxième cadavre sur la scène de crime. Cette dernière idée suffit à le faire sourire.

Ça allait être une bonne journée.


	3. Chapter 3

_Promis, la suite de Sarments Marmelade arrive d'ici maximum 10 heures ! Juste le temps que je dorme un peu pour faire une seconde correction au réveil..._  
_Cette fois ci, je n'avais pas prévu de faire aussi .. Béat. Mais bon, je suis plutôt satisfaite._

* * *

Dans l'eau chaude, au milieu des bulles de savon, Molly Hooper se sentait bien. Ici, elle n'était pas « la fille bizarre qui bosse à la morgue », ni « le bon plan pour obtenir des organes humains ».

Elle était juste Molly.

« Et c'est très bien comme ça, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Le-dit Harry bascula d'avant en arrière sous l'effet d'une vaguelette ce qui, de la part d'un canard en plastique, pouvait sans doute être pris comme une forme d'approbation.

Molly aimait parler à Harry. Il n'était jamais méchant avec elle, même si c'était probablement dû au fait qu'elle décidait toujours de la façon d'interpréter ses « réponses ». Et puis, il avait toujours été là. Depuis les dix-huit ans de la jeune femme, quand il lui avait été offert comme une blague, il était resté, fidèle au poste, sur le rebord de la baignoire.

D'une certaine manière, il faisait parti de ses amis. Cette pensée la fit rire. Elle attrapa une poignée de mousse et souffla dessus, l'éparpillant sur le mur de la salle de bain.

Oui, ici, elle était juste Molly, et c'était très bien comme ça.

* * *

_Ndla : Le nom du canard n'a strictement aucun rapport avec Harry Watson. C'est juste que Can'Harry. Voilà, j'ai honte._


	4. Chapter 4

_Writing Rush, ça continue. Merci aux reviewers !_

* * *

Plongé dans son bain brûlant, Sherlock observait avec une certaine paresse les volutes de fumée s'échapper de sa cigarette et se mêler à la vapeur qui s'élevait de l'eau. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre, ce qui n'éviterait sans doute pas les remarques de John. Le médecin avait un odorat incroyable quand il s'agissait de tabac. Mais pour le moment il n'était pas là, et Sherlock n'avait donc personne pour aller lui racheter des patchs.

S'il fumait, c'était donc de la faute de John. Les absents ont toujours tort. Il lui dirait.

L'action combinée de la chaleur et de la nicotine mena assez vite le détective à l'état recherché; juste assez embrumé pour ne penser qu'à une chose à la fois. Cela avait quelque chose de terriblement reposant, de ne pas être assailli constamment par une foule de détails. Et parfois, cela résolvait même quelques mystères.

_45 minutes plus tard_ -

« Evidemment. Le postier dans la buanderie, avec un club de golf. »


	5. Chapter 5

_J'avais celui-là en tête depuis un moment, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Les voilà :)_

* * *

Ça avait commencé à son réveil. Les pensées qui affluaient, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir s'attarder dans son esprit.

Il se disait souvent que c'était son cerveau qui s'habituait au flux d'idées, finissant par ne plus les remarquer, comme on oublie le bruit des voitures quand on habite en ville. Cela lui donnait cette désagréable impression de n'être qu'à moitié vivant, de flotter dans son propre corps.

Alors il essaya de boire un thé bien fort, sans sucre. Sans surprise, cela n'eut pas grand effet il sentit à peine l'amertume sur sa langue. Et de plus en plus, il avait l'impression qu'on l'anesthésiait. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, et décida, sans grande conviction, qu'un jogging dans le quartier, l'effort, l'impact de ses pieds contre le sol, le ramènerait à la réalité.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, et la chaleur étouffante manqua de lui faire perdre ce qui lui restait d'esprit. Finalement, la solution s'imposa à lui, et il se précipita à la salle de bain, après un rapide passage par la cuisine.

L'attente lui sembla interminable, mais l'eau fini par atteindre un niveau acceptable dans la baignoire.

Plus qu'il n'y entra, Jim tomba dans son bain. Autour de lui, les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent. Le criminel fut ravi de constater qu'il avait à nouveau parfaitement conscience de se qui se passait autour de lui.

Il ressentait la morsure du froid sur chaque parcelle de son corps, entendait le « plic » de chaque goutte d'eau tombant du robinet et visualisait dans son esprit chaque idée, chaque souvenir qui lui venait.

Il se redressa alors et soupira. Cela arrivait de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi se distraire.


End file.
